


Nothing Going On

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is in the meteor. And he really gives zero fucks regarding Terezi. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Tartare  
> www.naesnark.tumblr.com

Fuck. Shit. Not again.

I had to get this over with. I’m not going to chase her. Fuck this, if she wants me, she’ll come after me. I couldn’t give the smallest little fuck about it.

I know all about romance. I just don’t really care about filling my quadrants. They’re as good as full. Full as a ship filled with fangirls of shitty movies.

“The only thing that’s full is you. Full of crap.” I insult myself in front of the mirror. “You’re just going to snivel the fuck down to the ground. You might as well grab a shovel and save a spot to dig a hole for yourself in the Land of Lame Faggots and Shame.”

Because my life could be a fucking movie. It would première in all the low-class theatres and no one would pay a boondollar to watch it. There would be some idiot on the front door, begging people to come in and handing out tickets. And then everyone would leave 5 minutes before break because they coudn’t stand it. That’s how shitty and uninteresting my life is.

Of course she won’t come after me. I’m a failure. Strider is going to give her the time of her life and I’ll just sit in a corner like the pathetic douche that I am.

Someone puts a hand in my shoulder and I turn around. “GET YOUR PAWS OFF M- oh.” I looked away “Go draw on your can town.”

“Well, I don’t feel like it.” she grinned. She sniffed something in the air and licked my face.

“Oh my fuck, stop the fuck out, you know it’s me.” I shoved her away. She seemed to blink, behind her glasses. “What?”

“You’re crying.”

I stepped back “No, I’m not, what the hell” I cleaned my eyes “I wasn’t crying what the fuck have you been smelling. The content of those cans is fucking with your senses.”

She grinned more “You’re jealous.”

“Why the fuck would I be jealous?” I snapped. “It’s not like handsome alien nook-licker Strider can reach my heels. It’s not like there’s something going on here.” She kept an eyebrow lifted, tapping her fingertips on her cane in an annoyingly calm way “Between us. Besides, I think-“

“I think you’re an idiot.” she said, lifting an eyebrow. I stared, dumbfounded. “But I think there’s a lot going on, too. Between us. And don’t bring me your denying shit, because I’m blind and I can see right through you.”

I was about to start on an enormous rant on that the reasons why everything she was absolutely wrong, with striking analogies and the finest sarcasm, when I felt her hands on my face. “The fuck are y-” she cut me off with a kiss.

A slow kiss. A reassuring kiss. “There. Better?”

I turned around to storm out of the room, turning back before I did. I flashed her a smile before heading to the computer room.


End file.
